To Be Continued?
by Yuki Ooku
Summary: Cinta yang sia-sia adalah cinta yang selalu berjalan dengan hal yang ketidakpastian, selalu berakhir dengan kata-kata 'To be continued'./ "Kalau aku bilang orang yang ku sukai, berarti aku suka."/"Tidak ... itu lebih dari pantas untuk mu, Naruto-kun."


Yoooo minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya si author aneh dengan cerita anehnya. Aneh tapi bermakna. Aneh tapi nyambung. Aneh tapi tidak biasa. Aneh tapi menarik. Dan aneh tapi baru. Tak lupa ucapan syukur kepada-Nya karena sampai sekarang selalu membuat saya bisa sedikit demi sedikit belajar sesuatu yang baru. Cerita yang selamat adalah cerita yang berciri khas, bukankah begitu? Jadi kita bisa tahu, siapa penulis nya. Oke oke, langsung aja. Ini adalah fic tidak berchapter pertama saya atau biasa disebut dengan one-shot. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran readers.

.

**To Be Continued?**

Disclaimer : Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Spesial One-shot NaruHina_

Story by. _**Chigai Odoroi**_

Pair : **Naruto x Hinata**

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning (!) NaruHina OOC, AU, (miss) typo, Gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, dll.

.

| Saya sarankan membaca nya pelan-pelan aja, gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca. Jangan tergesa-gesa. Gitu aja pesen saya. Selamat membaca readers.^^ |

.

Ini... adalah sebuah cerita romantis. Sebuah cerita singkat yang mengisahkan antara seorang pemuda yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sejak dulu ia sukai. Sebuah cerita yang tidak seorang pun akan tahu bagaimana akhir dari sepasang tokoh itu berakhir. Sebuah cerita yang tak terduga.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namanya. Pemuda yang berisik dan selalu ceroboh dalam berbuat hal-hal yang sepele. Selalu memutuskan sendiri. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya, dia adalah orang yang selalu peduli dengan orang lain. Benar, dia adalah pemuda yang baik dan suka menolong. Karena itulah, banyak orang disekelilingnya yang suka dengan dirinya. Tapi meski begitu, sampai saat ini dia belum juga punya seseorang yang selalu mendampinginya.

"Haaah, hari ini belum ada yang membuatku tertarik."

Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen, bukan rumah pribadi ataupun hotel. Dia tinggal sendirian disana. Tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu atau ayah yang setiap harinya, setiap bulannya, setiap tahunnya akan berkunjung. Itu tak akan pernah dialaminya, karena mereka berdua telah tiada sejak Naruto masih bayi. Sebuah kecelakaan kendaraan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya waktu itu terjadi. Mulai hari itulah, dia diasuh oleh kakeknya, Jiraiya. Dan baru 2 hari yang lalu kakek itu juga telah tiada karena umurnya yang sudah sangat tua.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan, aku harus bergegas pulang."

Dengan tongkat ketiak yang ia pakai di tangan kanannya, ia pun mempercepat langkah kaki. Sambil sekilas menatap langit yang terlihat awan mendung, dia tak peduli dengan cara melangkahnya. Seperti orang cacat kaki yang bergantung pada tongkat sebagai alat bantu berjalan. Memang. Kaki kananya sudah tidak ada. Dia memang orang cacat. Bisa dijelaskan kenapa dia kehilangan kaki kananya?

Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Dia menolong salah satu teman sekelasnya yang ingin bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung sekolah. Tetapi, saat dirinya telah berhasil menolong temannya itu, malah dia sendiri yang jatuh. Dan mau tak mau, kakinya harus segera diamputasi karena jika tidak, akan menjadi berbahaya nantinya.

"Hey, hati-hati!"

Naruto tiba-tiba berkata lantang saat seseorang dari belakang berlari cepat dan menabraknya keras sehingga membuatnya hampir jatuh. Naruto berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang menabraknya itu. Seorang gadis. Dia terlihat masih terduduk di bawah saat ini, mungkin itu karena tadi dia menabrak Naruto dengan keras dan dia sendirilah yang jatuh.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku..."

Gadis itu segera berdiri dan beberapa kali meminta maaf sambil berkali-kali membungkuk.

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit menyipit saat menyadari kalau gadis yang telah menabraknya itu ternyata ia kenal. Gadis yang waktu itu ditolongnya saat hampir melakukan bunuh diri. Gadis yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kaki kanannya. Gadis yang harus membuatnya menggunakan kaki palsu serta tongkat untuk alat bantu berjalan. Gadis teman sekelasnya waktu itu.

"Hinata?"

Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu. Terdiam, gadis yang menabraknya tadi tiba-tiba terdiam, dan perlahan gadis itu pun mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Matanya terbelalak. Gadis itu terpaku menatap Naruto. Kenapa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Hinata-" Ucapan Naruto mendadak terhenti, saat tiba-tiba saja gadis yang telah kita tahu namanya itu berlari begitu saja. Dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlihat terheran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Naruto bergumam pelan, sebelum kemudian ia pun kembali melanjutkan berjalannya.

Kurang lebih sudah 5 tahun yang lalu dia tak melihat gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang diam-diam Naruto sukai. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, sejak SMP hingga lulus kuliah, mereka selalu bersama, satu tempat pendidikan maksudnya, tapi tidak untuk bicara. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara layaknya teman. Bukan karena musuhan atau apa, entah apapun itu ketika Naruto mengajaknya bicara hanya ketidakpedulian yang diperlihatkan gadis itu. Tak tahu kenapa? Dia juga ingin tahu itu.

Naruto memang suka dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Tapi, ada kala ketika dia juga membencinya. Hinata itu adalah tipe gadis yang selalu gonta-ganti pacar. Tak bisa Naruto ketahui, kenapa gadis itu selalu melakukan hal yang merepotkan semacam itu? Dan pada akhirnya, dialah yang tersakiti sendiri. Melihat pacarnya bersama gadis lain. Berawal dari dia yang bilang ingin menjadi pacar pemuda itu pemuda ini, dan di akhiri dengan perasaannya yang membuat dirinya sendiri putus asa. Sebenarnya, dia juga yang salah. Kenapa sembarangan menjadikan orang lain sebagai pacarnya?

Waktu itu, ketika Naruto menyelamatkannya, saat dia hampir melompat dari atap gedung sekolah, itu juga karena masalah itu. Pacarnya selingkuh. Memang seperti anak kecil. Itulah sifatnya.

"Haaah..."

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia melirik sekelilingnya. Tinggal menyeberang jalan ini, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di apartemennya. Menatap sekilas lampu penyeberangan yang baru saja menyala hijau, ia pun kembali melangkah dengan tongkatnya. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitar yang sama dengannya sedang menyeberang, Naruto teringat saat-saat ia menyelamatkan Hinata dari perlakuan pacar barunya waktu itu, seminggu sebelum kejadian bunuh diri. Hampir saja gadis itu diperkosa oleh pacarnya sendiri di gudang sekolah jika Naruto tidak mendengarnya berteriak lalu datang menghajar pacarnya itu. Hari itu, pertama kali Naruto melihatnya tampak sangat ketakutan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, dan juga pertama kalinya Naruto sendiri melihat gadis itu menangis.

Terdiam sejenak, ia berkata dalam hati, "Dasar, pasti dia melakukannya lagi." Naruto pun hanya bisa mendengus pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Mungkin, lebih baik aku mengikutinya." gumamnya sangat pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera berbalik dan berjalan kearah dimana Hinata berlari tadi. Sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, tapi dia semakin terlihat cantik saja dengan rambut panjangnya, apalagi dadanya yang semakin menonjol itu. Iya sih, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting untuk Naruto sendiri. Dia sendiri hanya mengikuti apa yang di inginkan perasaannya itu. Kejar! Kejar dia! Inilah kesempatanmu! Ayo kejar dia! Temukan dia! Perasaannya yang terus mengatakan kepada dirinya harus mengejar gadis itu.

Naruto tahu Hinata dimana. Dulu, dia sering melihatnya menyendiri di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Duduk-duduk menatap sungai di dekat jembatan. Tak dia ketahui kenapa Hinata selalu menyendiri menatap air sungai yang kosong itu, lalu beberapa kali dia pun melempar batu kecil ke sana. Padahal saat itu, Naruto ingin sekali menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, mungkin saja gadis itu akan pergi begitu saja dan lagi lagi mengabaikannya.

Berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipis pun tak dihiraukan Naruto, dia terus melangkah. Meski agak goyah, dia tak peduli. Melangkah, melangkah, hanya satu alasan yang ingin Naruto lakukan sekarang. Menemui gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak dulu hingga saat ini dan akan seterusnya. Ia ingin membantu gadis itu. Ia ingin bicara padanya. Sudah 5 tahun, tapi ia takkan ragu. Ia takkan ragu.

Berjalan, tidak, berlari, bukan, setengah berlari. Naruto terus mempercepat langkah jalannya antara kaki kirinya dengan tongkat. Dia, dia ingin bertemu Hinata sekarang. Sekarang juga. Meski telah tidak melihatnya selama 5 tahun ini, Naruto tidak akan ragu lagi. Harus bicara, ia harus bicara padanya.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berhenti. Sedikit terengah-engah, mata sapphire-nya itu bisa melihat seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi. Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto bisa melihatnya sedang berdiri di dekat sungai sekarang, dan tak jauh disampingnya sebuah jembatan semen pun terlihat. Gadis itu sedang apa? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa Naruto belum tahu jawabannya.

Dahi Naruto mendadak saja mengkerut, matanya menyipit. Hinata, gadis itu... dia sedang... membawa pisau yang dia genggam di kedua tangannya. Apa dia akan melakukan itu lagi? Bunuh diri. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak seketika, dia pun langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan saat benda tajam itu hampir menyentuh dada milik Hinata, Naruto segera menampar tangannya cukup keras sehingga membuat pisau itu pun terlempar ke atas dan jatuh ke sungai. Naruto berhasil!

Hinata, dia terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang menggagalkan bunuh dirinya itu ternyata adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan jiwanya. Tidak hanya satu kali, tapi berkali-kali. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Melarikan diri lagi darinya. Tidak, sepertinya itu akan percuma saja. Karena pasti nantinya Naruto akan segera menemukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sebenarnya Hinata pun juga terheran dengan hal itu, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu selalu tahu kemana ia akan pergi? Meski ini pertemuan pertama sejak terakhir kali bertemu, tapi tetap saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan datar.

"A-Aku..." Hinata tampak menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya seperti ini. Menangis. Ya, dia tadi menangis, dan dia tidak ingin Naruto tahu itu.

"Apakah masalah itu lagi? Apa kau menangis hanya karena masalah itu?"

Naruto tahu? Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu menangis? Dia tahu kalau dirinya menangis, jadi, jadi Hinata hanya tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa saat pertama kali mengobrol dengannya di SMP dulu. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "Sudah lama sekali ya, Naruto-kun? Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu sejak kita terakhir bertemu." Gadis itu tersenyum. Tidak. Sebenarnya senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus, Benar, ia terpaksa tersenyum agar Naruto tidak terlihat sangat khawatir padanya ketika tahu kalau dirinya memang sedang hancur. Melihat pacar barunya selingkuh. Sudah bisa di tebak.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan begitu, Hinata. Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Hinata pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ternyata dia juga tahu itu. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu semua tentang dirinya? Apa Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya? Jangan bodoh, mana ada orang seperti dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Kenapa Hinata ingin sekali tahu? Hanya perasaan saja, mungkin.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, pulanglah, aku ingin sendiri." Hinata menjawab pelan sambil kembali menatap air sungai. Dia pun kemudian duduk, lalu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya membiarkan tas berwarna ungu yang berbentuk seperti dompet besar itu tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya.

Hening, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada kata atau kalimat yang dikatakan Naruto maupun Hinata lagi setelah itu. Apalagi Naruto belum juga pergi dari tempatnya, karena ia belum merasa kalau dirinya memang sudah membantu gadis itu. Jujur saja, Naruto sendiri ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Naruto ingin Hinata menganggapnya sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Orang yang paling berharga baginya. Orang yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Naruto ingin melindunginya dari apapun sejak kejadian itu meski keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan seperti sekarang ini. Rambut panjang indah miliknya, mata bulan miliknya, wajah cantik miliknya, senyum bibir miliknya. Naruto ingin melindungi semua itu. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi. Menunggu itu menyebalkan.

"Haaah..."

Naruto pun angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit yang lalu terdiam. Tak peduli dengan awal kata yang terdengar aneh, rasanya memang pantas kalau pembicaraan itu diawali dengan hal yang seperti dilakukannya barusan. Menghembuskan nafas. Tidak ada yang salah bukan?

"Matahari, bunga, kupu-kupu. Pernah lihat kata 'bersambung' dalam akhir film atau saat hampir habis salah satu acara tv?"

Meski dihiraukan oleh Hinata, Naruto akan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, walaupun ia tahu kalau ini tidak akan membuat Hinata sedikit tenang. Apalagi kata-katanya itu terdengar aneh dan agak kaku. Yaah, setidaknya ia bicara lah. Itu memang benar. Setidaknya ia harus bicara. Karena untuk sekarang ini, Hinata tidak akan peduli dengan apapun lagi selain mendengarkan dan mendengar.

"Matahari, bunga, kupu-kupu. Seperti hubungan yang selalu bersambung-sambung, berganti-ganti perasaan maksudku. Terus bersambung. Dan kita sendiri pun tidak akan tahu sampai kapan itu akan berakhir. Harus ada yang memutuskan pilihan. Berakhir dengan kata-kata 'To be continued', atau dengan kata 'Fin'. Seperti dalam suasana seperti ini. Aku akan berkata singkat saja. Kau harus memutuskan sendiri untuk mengakhiri semua itu kapan, Hinata? Sekarang ... atau tidak akan pernah."

Terdiam. Hinata pun sedikit melirik Naruto yang saat ini masih berdiri disampingnya ikut bersama dirinya menatap air sungai.

Uzumaki Naruto. Bisakah pemuda itu mengerti lebih dalam dengan perasaannya. Bisakah dia tahu, apa yang di rasakannya ketika waktu itu. Ketika Naruto menyelamatkannya berkali-kali.

Ini ... adalah kata hati Hyuuga Hinata yang paling dalam. Bukan sekedar kata-kata yang hanya tertulis sebentar di papan tulis kemudian dihapus begitu saja. Tapi ini terukir. Bagai ukiran nama yang terdapat di batu, akan sangat susah bagi kita untuk menghapusnya dengan tangan kosong.

Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika pemuda itu menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Saat Hinata sendiri hampir diperkosa oleh pacarnya, saat Hinata sendiri akan jatuh dari tangga ketika akan naik ke lantai atas, saat Hinata sendiri mau melakukan bunuh diri di atap gedung sekolah. Dan hal-hal kecil lain yang tak tahu harus bagaimana Hinata berterima kasih padanya karena telah menolongnya lagi dan lagi.

Naruto. Apa dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hinata rasakan saat itu? Pipinya menghangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Selalu tak merasa nyaman. Gelisah dan terus merasa gelisah saat dirinya tak bisa melihat pemuda itu setiap waktu. Apakah benar yang Hinata rasakan waktu itu? Inikah rasanya jika kita sedang jatuh hati pada seseorang? Dari sekian banyak pemuda yang telah menjadi pacar Hinata, tak satu pun yang berhasil membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan itu. Hanya Naruto. Hanya Naruto saja.

Hinata tahu Naruto itu adalah orang yang suka menolong orang lain. Pemuda itu bahkan tak berpikir dua kali jika melakukannya. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Tidaklah pantas kalau Naruto itu punya seorang pendamping seperti dirinya. Yang selalu berganti-ganti pacar, tidak setia. Apalagi penyebab Naruto kehilangan kaki kanannya itu karena kebodohan dirinya. Hinata tahu itu. Tapi, kenapa perasaan itu masih ia rasakan? Kenapa ia masih merasa jatuh pada Naruto yang baik itu? Ia ingin segera menghilangkannya. Karena itulah, ia akan kembali melanjutkan hobinya. Berganti pacar terus dan terus. Ia ingin melupakan perasaan itu bersama pemuda lain. Tapi, tetap saja. Perasaan itu tidak kunjung hilang meski dengan tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun lamanya sekali pun. Malahan, perasaannya semakin tidak karuan meski itu hanya untuk melihatnya saja. Tidak. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya tidak hanya melihat saja. Bukan. Ia, ia ingin lebih dari itu. Ia ingin memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat tanpa mau melepasnya lagi. Bolehkah? Bolehkah itu Hinata lakukan? Rasanya ... itu tidak mungkin. Memangnya Naruto itu siapanya?

Ini ... adalah kata hati Hyuuga Hinata yang paling dalam. Bukan sekedar kata-kata yang hanya tertulis sebentar di papan tulis kemudian dihapus begitu saja. Tapi ini terukir. Bagai ukiran nama yang terdapat di batu, akan sangat susah bagi kita untuk menghapusnya dengan tangan kosong. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama itu telah memenuhi hatinya. Ia harus mengakui hal itu. Ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Mengakhiri semuanya, huh?" Batinnya.

Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari tasnya dan kemudian digenggamnya erat-erat benda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia akan segera mengakhiri penderitaan yang selama ini dirasakannya. Dia telah memutuskan untuk berakhir dengan kata 'kematian'. Dia akan menusukkan pisau itu tepat ke jantungnya. Dia akan mengakhiri semua masalahnya seperti kata Naruto tadi. Mati, mungkin dengan dia mati semua masalah itu akan berakhir dengan 'Fin'.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kedua tangannya pun ia julurkan lurus kedepan dengan pisau yang mengarah tepat ke dadanya. Sedikit berharap kalau Naruto akan segera menghentikan tindakannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Sudah 3 detik Hinata menghitung dalam hati sejak ia memperlihatkan pisau itu, namun pemuda itu tak juga menghentikannya seperti awal-awal tadi. Hinata tahu itu. Mungkin saja, Naruto mengerti dengan keputusan yang telah di pilihnya. Benar, mungkin saja dia mengerti dengan keputusannya yang lebih memilih mati. Ia memang terlalu berharap kalau Naruto dulu menolongnya bukan karena sekedar menyelamatkannya saja. Tapi satu alasan tertentu yang pemuda itu harus lakukan pada diri Hinata. Perasaan suka, mungkin.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun." Gumamnya pelan.

Hinata mulai menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan, ia tenangkan seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak tegang. Semakin erat memejamkan mata, ia tarik sekuat tenaga kedua tangannya dan mulai menusukkan pisau yang digenggamnya itu mengarah ke jantungnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Dan tak diherankan, beberapa saat kemudian suara tusukkan pun terdengar begitu jelas di gendang telinga gadis itu. Tak ada lagi yang harus dia khawatirkan sekarang. Dia akan segera mati. Dunia ini, dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Teman sekelasnya. Penyelamatnya. Cinta pertamanya.

"Masih ingin berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur seperti itu, Hinata? Ini sakit tahu?"

Hinata terheran saat baru saja mendengar suara Naruto dengan amat jelas. Seharusnya ia sudah mati sekarang. Kenapa belum juga? Dan anehnya, kenapa ia sendiri tak merasa sakit? Bukankah pisau itu sudah menancap di dadanya sekarang. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Hinata pun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepasang tangan yang tengah melingkari lehernya dan ... darah? Ia melihat sepasang tangan yang melingkari lehernya dengan darah yang mengalir dari salah satu sisi tangan itu. Pisau tadi. Pisau tadi menancap di lengan tangan kanan seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu. Seseorang itu sedang memeluknya sekarang. Memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa? Mungkinkah...

Mendadak saja kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia pun menengok sedikit ke belakang untuk memeriksa benarkah seseorang itu adalah dia. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan dugaan itu memang benar. Seseorang yang menggagalkan rencana bunuh dirinya tadi adalah Naruto lagi. Seseorang yang membuat pisau itu seharusnya menancap di dadanya bukan malah menancap di lengan tangan kanan Naruto sendiri. Seseorang yang saat ini masih memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto.

Kedua pipi Hinata tiba-tiba saja merona merah. Matanya pun menghangat. Sedih. Senang. Marah. Naruto, lagi-lagi Naruto. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu membuatnya tampak menyedihkan? Hinata. Dia menangis lagi.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menghentikanku." Kata gadis itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian meletakan dagunya itu di bahu kiri milik Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Memeluk gadis itu. Meski dengan posisi duduk, itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku selalu menolong orang yang aku sukai?" Jawabnya.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Naruto tadi mengatakan orang yang di sukainya? Itu berarti... Hinata sendiri. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? Naruto suka dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa aku?"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi, ia bahkan tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Ia sudah terlalu dalam menikmati suasana yang di rasakannya saat ini. Rasa sakit di lengan tangannya yang masih tertancap pisau itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Hanya ada bau wangi yang terasa berasal dari rambut panjang lurus milik Hinata sekarang. Naruto ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin seperti ini. Selamanya.

Terdiam, tak bisa apa-apa. Hinata membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh Naruto. Meski ingin tahu kenapa pemuda itu malah menyukai gadis sepertinya, ia mungkin perlu bersabar untuk mendengar jawaban itu dari Naruto. Untuk sekarang, biarkan saja dia seperti ini. Kaki kanannya. Lalu tangan kanannya. Tangan kanannya yang baru saja tertusuk pisau dan pisau itu masih menancap disana serta kedua tangan Hinata yang masih memegang gagang benda tajam itu. Kenapa Naruto mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting untuk gadis sepertinya?

Hinata. Ia masih terlalu gemetar untuk mencabut pisau itu dari tangan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak kesakitan karena kebodohannya itu. Semua yang Naruto korbankan hanya untuk gadis seperti dirinya. Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan?

Uzumaki Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak sedikit pun terlihat menyesal mengorbankan kaki kanannya dulu. Dia malah tersenyum. Dia bahkan bilang padanya "Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" Memang, Naruto itu adalah orang yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Wangi."

Hinata sedikit terheran ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari Naruto yang terasa hangat di lehernya. Kedua tangan gadis itu pun sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Entah kenapa, ia juga tidak tahu. Tapi setelah lama berpikir, mungkin ia harus segera mencabut pisau yang masih menancap di tangan kanan Naruto itu. Atau pisau itu bisa membuat pemuda itu akan terlihat lebih sakit nantinya.

Masih memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di lengan kanan Naruto. Perlahan, Hinata pun mencabut benda tajam itu. Meski terdengar sedikit erangan dari Naruto yang rasanya memang terasa sangat sakit, ia tahu dirinya harus sesegera mungkin mencabut benda itu lalu menghentikan pendarahannya. Naruto tampak masih berdiam diri saat Hinata melakukan itu. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau gadis itu pasti akan melakukan ini. Tisu, Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil tisu dari tasnya saat menyadari banyak darah mulai keluar dari bekas luka tusukkan itu, dan kemudian ia pun mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya dengan menempelkan tisu yang ia ambil tadi.

"Kenapa?" Hinata berkata begitu saja. Ia tak peduli dengan pipinya yang telah basah sekarang. Dia ingin tahu jawaban Naruto saat ini juga, kenapa dia menyukai gadis sepertinya?

Darah semakin banyak keluar dari bekas luka itu, Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Tisu yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu sudah terlihat sangat kotor akan darah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba saja dahi Naruto berkerut, saat suara sesuatu yang di robek mendadak di dengarnya cukup jelas. Kedua matanya pun ia buka secara perlahan untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto terbelalak begitu saja ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Dia merobek bajunya. Dia merobek bagian bawah bajunya sehingga secara tidak langsung Naruto pun bisa membayangkan perut gadis itu yang datar dan juga putih mulus akan terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Jujur, ia kaget dengan yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang.

Hinata tidak peduli. Ia tak peduli Naruto berkata itu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya menghentikan pendarahan itu sesegera mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Naruto mati karena kehabisan darah. Ya mungkin saja tidak sampai mati, tapi hanya pingsan. Meski begitu, ia masih sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa aku?"

Sekali lagi, Hinata bertanya. Tak peduli dengan suara gemuruh yang mulai terdengar dari langit pertanda akan segera hujan, hanya suara kecil yang gadis itu keluarkan. Pipi yang memerah, pipi yang basah, pipi yang hangat. Hinata tak peduli itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang kau sukai, Naruto-kun? Bukankah ... bukankah masih ada gadis lain yang lebih pantas dan bahkan lebih cocok denganmu di luar sana? Aku... sebenarnya aku... aku tidak pantas kau sukai!"

Terdiam, Naruto hanya terdiam saat Hinata selesai mengatakan itu. Pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui kalau gadis itu akan katakan padanya. Kenapa ia suka dengan Hinata? Naruto akan segera menjawabnya.

"Kau itu tidak berubah ya, Hinata? Apa mata mu sudah tidak bisa melihat? Apa telinga mu sudah tidak bisa mendengar? Apa mulut mu sudah tidak bisa menjawab? Apa perasaan mu juga sudah tidak bisa di buka? Kalau aku bilang orang yang ku sukai, berarti aku suka. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Mungkin kalau kau ingin memaksa aku menjawabnya... "

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Kembali memeluk erat Hinata. Benar-benar, ia sekarang sedang memperlakukan gadis itu seperti boneka.

"... Salahkan saja perasaanku yang ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini."

Hujan pun tiba-tiba mengguyur. Titik-titik air yang jatuh dari langit, titik-titik air yang akan membasahi, titik-titik air yang membuat suasana mejadi berbeda, titik-titik air yang membuat kita tidak bisa membedakan mana air mata dan yang mana air hujan. Hanya kedua pipi Hinata yang tampak merona merah. Menangis atau tidak, hanya ia yang tahu.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh. Rumah mu jauh dari sini kan, Hinata? Mau ke apartemenku?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya, ia sudah tak lagi memeluk Hinata sekarang. Mengambil tongkat ketiak yang ia letakkan di sampingnya tadi, ia pun kembali berdiri dengan bantuan alat itu. Meski sedikit terlihat kesulitan saat berdiri karena tangan kananya yang terluka, ia tidak mau Hinata melihat sisi lainnya itu. Ia harus berdiri sendiri. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain.

Diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hinata hanya ikut berdiri dan menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu. Seakan terpaku oleh kedua mata sapphire milik Naruto, Hinata masih saja menatap mata pemuda itu. Apalagi pipi gadis itu masih saja merona merah. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan di depannya.

"Jika kau masih di sini kau akan sakit, Hinata? Lebih baik kita segera ke apartemenku dulu, kalau hujannya sudah reda kau bisa pulang nanti. Ayo?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata memeluk pemuda itu. Naruto terlihat sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis itu padanya. Tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya. Gadis itu seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu. Memeluk erat. Menempelkan salah satu telinga ke dada bidang miliknya. Kemudian terdiam tak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Kata Naruto terheran, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri di peluk gadis itu.

"Benarkah itu ... benarkah kau suka padaku, Naruto-kun?" Tanpa menatap wajah Naruto, Hinata berkata masih dengan memeluk pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang ia tundukkan.

Detak jantung. Rupanya, Hinata sedang mendengarkan detak jantung milik Naruto tadi. Mencoba untuk memeriksa benarkah yang pemuda itu katakan. Berkata jujur atau omong kosong belaka saja. Berdetak lebih kencang, atau malah tidak sama sekali. Siapa yang tahu kalau Hinata bisa tahu tentang hal begituan? Kecepatan normal detak jantung seorang manusia dan tentang hal-hal yang semacam itu. Entahlah. Siapa yang peduli?

"Kau ini gadis yang nakal juga ya? Kan sudah ku bilang tadi? Apa aku perlu mengulangnya lagi?"

Masih mememeluk Naruto, Hinata malah memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kehangatan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Hujan. Ia tidak peduli. Untuk sekarang, ia masih ingin memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Aku ... apa aku boleh terus bersamamu, Naruto-kun?" Sekarang, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dia tersenyum. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang egois, tapi aku akan tetap menjawabnya." Sejenak, Naruto terdiam sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata nya, "Teruslah bersamaku, tetaplah bersamaku, disampingku. Aku tahu, aku tahu selama ini kau selalu merasakan perasaan itu, Hinata. Kesedihan, ketakutan. Jadi, jadi jika kau ingin bersamaku, teruslah bersamaku, jangan pergi lagi, jangan mengabaikanku lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

Ini ... adalah kata hati Hyuuga Hinata yang paling dalam. Bukan sekedar kata-kata yang hanya tertulis sebentar di papan tulis kemudian dihapus begitu saja. Tapi ini terukir. Bagai ukiran nama yang terdapat di batu, akan sangat susah bagi kita untuk menghapusnya dengan tangan kosong. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama itu telah memenuhi hatinya. Ia harus mengakui hal itu. Ia juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak seketika. Setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut membungkam bibirnya. Hinata. Gadis itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja mencium pemuda itu. Tak perlu pikir panjang, tak perlu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya, tak perlu ragu lagi. Hinata menciumnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu melingkar di leher Naruto, kedua kakinya ia jinjitkan untuk menggapai sesuatu yang di inginkannya, kemudian menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Apa dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya Hinata rasakan saat itu? Pipinya menghangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Selalu tak merasa nyaman. Gelisah dan terus merasa gelisah saat dirinya tak bisa melihat pemuda itu setiap waktu.

"K-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku melakukan itu? Apa kau keberatan?"

"T-Tidak, hanya saja... "

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja... i-itu, itu masih belum pantas ku dapatkan."

"Tidak ... itu lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk mu, Naruto-kun."

Apakah benar yang Hinata rasakan waktu itu? Inikah rasanya jika kita sedang jatuh hati pada seseorang? Dari sekian banyak pemuda yang telah menjadi pacar Hinata, tak satu pun yang berhasil membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan itu. Hanya Naruto. Hanya Naruto saja.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Hinata?"

"Menikah denganmu."

"A-Apa?"

"Hey, bukankah ucapanmu yang tadi itu ucapan untuk melamarku, apa jangan-jangan kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah kau katakan, Naruto-kun?"

"H-Ha? Ucapanku? Memangnya aku berkata apa?"

"Tentu saja, 'Teruslah bersamaku, tetaplah bersamaku, disampingku. Aku tahu, aku tahu selama ini kau selalu merasakan perasaan itu, Hinata. Kesedihan, ketakutan. Jadi, jadi jika kau ingin bersamaku, teruslah bersamaku, jangan pergi lagi, jangan mengabaikanku lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu' Begitu. Apa Naruto-kun lupa?"

"H-Ha? HAAAAA...!"

Ini... adalah sebuah cerita romantis. Sebuah cerita singkat yang mengisahkan antara seorang pemuda yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sejak dulu ia sukai. Sebuah cerita yang telah tertulis dalam sebuah lembaran kertas lalu di buang begitu saja. Sebuah cerita yang sudah tak pernah lagi seorang pun membaca nya. Sebuah cerita yang akan segera di lupakan oleh pembuatnya. Antara seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan seorang gadis bermata bulan. Antara matahari dengan sekumpulan bunga. Antara baranya api dengan tenangnya air. Antara siang hari dengan malam hari. Siapa yang tahu kalau kedua tokoh itu akan bisa bersama pada akhirnya?

Nah, teman-teman. Saya selaku author, hanya cerita ini yang bisa saya persembahkan. Semoga bermanfaat, dan semoga kalian terhibur. Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini, sampai jumpa lagi dengan cerita lain dari saya. Tertanda, Chigai Odoroi.

**The End**

Senangnya bisa nyelesein fanfic one-shot ini.

Gimana? Gimana?

Maaf kalau kurang greget. Pertama kali buat one-shot, jadi masih perlu banyak banyak belajar. Apalagi saya ini author laki-laki, biasanya kan kebanyakan author laki-laki suka dengan genre action romance daripada yang cerita penuh romance dan tak ada bagian yang tak ada romance nya.

Sebenernya mau di jadiin rate M nih, tapi lagi puasa. kwkwkw... ndak makhruh nanti. Rugi rugi.^0^

Nah, untuk fic Eternal Reality mungkin akan tinggal beberapa chapter lagi untuk END. ^ Jadi mohon bersabar. ^

Dah segitu aja. Jika berkenaan silahkan kritik dan saran readers. Saya malah seneng. ^^ Terima kasih.


End file.
